50 shades of green
by Cellenia2
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'un crossover entre DBZ et "Fifty shades of grey" donnerait ? Eh bien, j'ai tenté le défi, avec l'un de mes OCs remplaçant Anastasia, et Perfect Cell remplaçant le mystérieux et sensuel Christian Grey ! Le début sera bien largement inspiré du premier tome (avec la touche DBZ), mais l'autre univers sera bien exploité, rassurez-vous ! Et bien moins de sexe à prévoir !


**Fifty shades of green**

**(Fic DBZ)**

**Chapitre 1**

_Sérieux, dans quelle merde je me suis fourrée... ?_

_ Finalement, peut-être aurais-je mieux fait d'écouter mes parents, et de ne pas quitter la France pour m'installer au Japon... ? « Tu n'y feras rien de bon » , qu'ils disaient, « Tu vas finir chômeuse et à la rue » , qu'ils disaient, « Tu abandonnes ta famille pour suivre un projet débile » , qu'ils disaient... Enfin, si je les avais vraiment écoutée, j'en serais toujours à chercher du boulot dans mon pays d'origine, donc bon..._

_ Et oui, à 22 ans, je m'étais enfin décidée à changer littéralement de cap et à prendre mon envol, direction le Pays du Soleil Levant. En l'an 2075, ce dernier était désormais vu comme la nouvelle Terre Promise, et beaucoup de jeunes avaient fait le même choix que moi. Avec plus ou moins de réussite, j'en conviens... Mais cela valait bien mieux que l'Europe désormais ancrée dans une crise financière sans fin..._

_ Certes, au début, ce n'était pas gagné : pas de travail, et un petit appartement à payer avec les quelques économies que je m'étais faite, autant dire que la rue m'attendait... Et je voyais parfaitement l'air triomphal de mes parents à mon retour en France, disant la phrase qui tue « Tu voies, on avait raison ! » … Fort heureusement, le temps me donna finalement raison : je trouvai un poste de secrétaire au sein du TokMagyo, le magazine le plus côté de toute la capitale ! Une véritable aubaine pour moi !_

_ … Mais est-ce que j'y étais vraiment heureuse... ? Pas vraiment, non... Certes, le travail payait plutôt bien, mais je me disais surtout que j'étais payée à ne rien faire... À part faire les tâches ingrates reléguées aux simples stagiaires, tel que faire le café ou broyer du papier. Tu parles d'un boulot enrichissant, je n'apprenais rien ! Non pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'on m'enseigne le métier de journaliste, mais au moins quelques tuyaux dans le secrétariat ! Enfin, à la fin du mois, j'avais toujours de quoi payer mon loyer, mes factures et quelques babioles, c'était la seule réjouissance dans ma nouvelle vie si ennuyeuse... Tu parles d'un Rêve Japonais..._

_ Et s'il n'y avait que ça... Malheureusement pour moi, je faisais l'objet d'un harcèlement constant auprès de la plupart de mes collègues féminines. Le pire dans tout ça était que cela était fait de manière hypocrite. Devant moi, elles agissaient gentiment (Avec beaucoup de parenthèses), malgré les quelques regards entre elles lorsque je faisais ou disais une connerie. Mais dès que j'avais le dos tourné, je savais pertinemment ce qui se disait... Exactement les mêmes mots qu'en France..._

« Mais quelle conne cette fille...

- Donne-lui même la tâche la plus simple, elle y arrivera pas !

- Et ce qu'elle peut me saouler avec son sourire à la con et ses airs d'innocente toute gentille !

- Sans compter qu'elle prend même pas soin d'elle...

- Même mon bouledogue voudrait pas se la faire vu la gueule qu'elle a ! »

_ … Et moi, j'étais obligée de me taire, à faire comme si je n'entendais rien... À quoi cela servirait de me plaindre ? De toute façon, personne ne me défendrait contre ces pimbêches, vu que je n'avais aucun réel ami... Alors je me taisais, souriais, et me contentais de pleurer une fois rentrée à la maison..._

_ Honnêtement, en arrivant au Japon, je pensais également chasser pour toujours les fantômes de mon passé, les phases de harcèlement et de cruauté que j'avais connu. Les Japonais étaient connus pour leur convivialité, non ? J'avais tort, encore une fois... Les gens n'aimaient pas la différence, et le faisaient plus ou moins comprendre oui, dans mon cas, cela était fait silencieusement, mais cela rendait la chose encore plus douloureuse... Croire que l'on est apprécié, alors que c'est tout l'inverse..._

_ Contemplant mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bains, je soupire profondément. Faut dire qu'il y a des tas de raisons à ne pas vouloir fréquenter une fille comme moi... Déjà, le physique craignait : des cheveux à la garçonne bruns avec des mèches blondes, étant toujours mal coiffés et donnant l'impression d'être continuellement gras, même après un shampoing des yeux marrons cachés par des lunettes cuivrées rectangulaires, aux sourcils disproportionnés ravagés par tous mes élans de stress un nez relevé une bouche sans jamais de rouge à lèvres un menton rond rajoutant bien de la graisse à mes joues de hamster des oreilles à moitié Dumbo et des grains de beauté (Enfin, mocheté pour moi) mal distribués hélas ponctués par moment par des boutons blancs bien visibles... Et je ne parle même de l'ensemble du corps... En un mot : gras. Ça pourrait encore aller jusqu'à ma taille fine, avec, en prime, une poitrine ni trop petite, ni trop grosse... s'il n'y avait pas ce bas de corps absolument désastreux : de la cellulite partout, des jambes flagada, des hanches à moitié en pic, et des fesses, mais des fesses... _

_ Je baisse la tête de honte, lèvres pincées. En plus d'un physique faisant fuir, j'avais en bonus un comportement que tous jugeaient bizarre... Premièrement, j'étais dépressive, constamment paranoïaque et me rabaissant sans cesse (Comme là, oui. Mais il faut savoir faire face à la vérité pour être moins blessée ensuite...) et deuxièmement, je n'avais absolument pas les mêmes goûts que tout le monde : je préférais lire chez moi un bon livre plutôt que d'aller en boîte de nuit j'adorais les dessins animés, tandis qu'ils préféraient l'horreur ou le X je détestais faire du shopping, alors que les filles dépensaient des fortunes pour se faire belle je me sentais mal à l'aise au milieu d'un groupe, tandis qu'ils arrivaient tous à devenir amis avec des inconnus en 5 minutes... Et surtout, elles avaient toutes connu l'amour ou, du moins, un premier coup, tandis que je restais désespérément célibataire..._

_ Je montre un petit sourire triste, tandis que je m'adressai à moi-même :_

« Arrête de te mentir, Ali... Tout ça conjugué donnera jamais envie à un homme... Après 22 ans, tu devrais avoir l'habitude... »

_ J'essuie rapidement des larmes qui commencent à me piquer les yeux, remuant la tête pour me réveiller. Que ce soit en amour, au travail ou au niveau social, je n'avais jamais eu de chance. Mais pour le deuxième sujet, peut-être cela allait-il changer aujourd'hui !_

_ … Et c'est bien cela qui me terrifiait à cet instant..._

_ Je me souviens encore parfaitement d'avoir été convoqué hier après-midi dans le bureau de la rédactrice en chef, Koyaka Kiesa, alias « the Grudge » au sein du QG du magazine. Et c'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir, elle rappelait vraiment la terrifiante Ju-On, surtout quand elle émettait un horrible claquement venant du fond de sa gorge lorsqu'elle était énervée... J'avais été ravie, jusque-là, de ne même pas être obligée de lui servir le café depuis mon recrutement alors, imaginez un peu mon angoisse... Surtout en la voyant trifouiller ses longs cheveux noirs d'une main, tapoter des doigts sur son bureau de l'autre... et faire cet insupportable cliquetis... Mais si je m'attendais à ce qu'elle allait me dire :_

« Demain à 14h, je vous envoie à Gero Enterprises pour interviewer son PDG, Cell Gero. C'est une interview à ne manquer sous aucun prétexte, il fera parti de notre tout premier hors-série, et on peut s'attendre à faire des chiffres colossaux à sa sortie. Puisque tous nos journalistes sont soit malades, soit en stage, soit sur un autre dossier... et que l'ensemble des secrétaires m'a suggéré de faire appel à vous plutôt qu'à elles, étrangement... je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous confier cette tâche. Ne me décevez pas, Mademoiselle Navy! »

_ … Mon tout premier véritable travail... L'occasion inespérée de prouver ce que je valais réellement... C'était au-delà de mes attentes, je dus attendre d'être seule aux toilettes pour laisser éclater ma joie ! _

_ … Enfin, elle fut de courte durée... Refusant d'aller à la rencontre de ce Président sans information préalable sur lui et son entreprise, je m'étais documentée pendant toute la soirée. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde, je connaissais Gero Enterprises. À l'origine, c'était son père, le Docteur Dokuta Gero qui, débarquant de nulle part, érigea cette industrie qui devint très vite la plus importante à l'échelle mondiale, révolutionnant la robotique, la médecine, le quotidien, etc... ! C'était notamment grâce à lui que l'on devait la création des Capsules, petit bijou technologique pouvant contenir absolument tout et n'importe quoi à l'intérieur, ou bien l'intégration dans la vie de tous les jours de robots « guides » . Bref, après 55 ans, le monde d'aujourd'hui tournait autour de Gero Enterprises, ne pouvant plus se passer de ses nombreux bienfaits._

_ Mais j'avoue que l'identité de son nouveau PDG, Cell Gero, m'étais complètement inconnue, et ce que je découvris sur lui me retourna l'estomac : il s'agissait en fait d'un robot crée des mains du Docteur ! Sachant qu'il ne pourrait être à la tête de l'entreprise éternellement, et n'ayant pas d'épouse, il conçut quatre nourrissons, trois frères et une sœur, qui grandirent comme tout individu normal, sous son aile. Les élevant comme ses propres enfants, il finit par choisir, à leur majorité, son successeur le plus apte à cette tâche : Cell, l'aîné._

_ … Et... rien d'autre... Ce Cell semble vraiment tenir à sa vie personnelle et professionnelle, puisque je n'ai même pas pu trouver la moindre photo de lui sur le DragonNet ! La seule chose de sur, c'était qu'il avait donné un boost incroyable à l'entreprise de son père, créant des procédés et machines encore plus sophistiquées._

_ … Et c'était lui que j'allais interviewer cette après-midi... Moi, l'ennuyeuse Ali Navy... En me regardant dans le miroir, je compris à quel point j'allais faire tarte devant ce multi-milliardaire il était tout, je n'étais rien il avait fait de grandes choses, je savais juste faire le café. Maintenant, je comprenais pourquoi mes collègues m'avaient suggéré : elles voulaient que je m'humilie... Qu'importe si cela devait avoir des répercussions sur le hors-série de TokMagyo, le principal étant que je n'en ressorte pas indemne... Quelles véritables saloperies..._

_ Sauf qu'il était désormais trop tard pour reculer, mon travail, voire même ma vie ici en dépendaient ! Je n'avais qu'à me dire, une fois face à lui, que ce n'était qu'un homme... euh... robot comme un autre ! Mouais... Plus facile à dire qu'à faire..._

_ Mais dans quelle merde je me suis fourrée... ?_

_ Gémissant longuement, je finissais de me préparer, et soupirais une nouvelle fois devant mon reflet. Même un peu maquillée et avec mon brushing de fait, je faisais pitié... Sans compter que je faisais plouc dans ma veste noire, ma chemise blanche et ma jupe de travail noire (Dévoilant, à ma grande honte, mes jambes flasques...) sans compter que je savais à peine marcher sur les talons hauts que je portais... _

_ Il était certain que j'allais me ridiculiser une fois au QG de Gero Enterprises. Mais si je me contentais de poser les questions que l'on m'avait donné sans le regarder dans les yeux, ça devrait aller ! Après tout, ce ne serait pas une interview holographique, mais avec un enregistreur tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal !_

_ Courage Ali, courage, tu peux le faire..._

_ Remettant une saleté de mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille, j'allai prendre mes affaires, et quittai mon appartement, la gorge nouée. Peut-être ne reviendrai-je pas ce soir, finalement, morte d'une crise cardiaque avant..._

_ L'immeuble du QG de Gero Enterprises valait sans problème le gigantisme de l'industrie elle-même. Malgré que Tokyo était connue pour ses immeubles gigantesques, ils avaient tous à rougir devant l'assurance et la splendeur de celui-ci. Tout en verre, le bâtiment reflétait la lumière du soleil de manière trop éblouissante (Aaaah, cela expliquait le fait qu'aucun avion n'était autorisé à survoler la ville!),et devait faire dans les 200 étages ! Oh non, avec mon vertige, ça allait être l'horreur, surtout en devinant que le bureau du Président devait se trouver dans les derniers... C'était vraiment pas mon jour..._

_ Je regarde autour de moi, me sentant prête à défaillir. À part moi, personne ne faisait tâche dans le décor : tous étaient si... propres, beaux, élégants, raffinés, sérieux... Et moi... Je serre fortement les poings en ayant l'impression de ressentir des regards sur mon dos ou d'entendre des murmures à mon intention. Encore ma paranoïa qui me jouait des tours... Calme-toi, Ali, tout va bien se passer, cela va durer à peine une heure..._

_ Je regarde ma montre. 13H45. Je n'étais pas en retard, c'était le principal. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je me dirige, tant bien que mal avec mes chaussures, jusqu'au hall d'entrée. Déjà que l'extérieur était impressionnant, je me sens encore plus ridicule à l'intérieur : tout était d'un blanc immaculé, avec quelques rares décorations noires. J'avais plus l'impression de me retrouver dans un hôpital, c'en était presque étouffant. Cela donnait juste une impression... de perfection. Ohla, s'il s'agissait d'une extravagance du « patron » , j'étais mal, moi qui suis la Reine de l'Imperfection._

_ Me retenant de couiner comme un petit chiot, je m'avance vers l'hôtesse d'accueil. Bon, c'est officiel, Kami (Le Dieu vénéré au Japon) veut vraiment me ridiculiser... En face de moi, une divine créature aux cheveux noirs (Coiffés à la façon Saiyan, guerriers légendaires de plusieurs de mes livres) et aux magnifiques yeux violets, portant gracieusement sa tenue de travail. Oh Kami, si tu m'entends, foudroie-moi de suite..._

_ Elle lève ses yeux de son écran d'ordinateur, et me tend un joli sourire. Cela parvient légèrement à me décontracter (À moins qu'elle se foute secrètement de moi...)._

« Uhm... Mademoiselle Alison Navy, du magazine TokMagyo. J'ai rendez-vous avec Monsieur Gero.

- Ah oui, répond-t-elle courtoisement, tandis qu'elle me donnait un badge « Visiteurs » . Dernier ascenseur au fond du couloir, 180ème étage. »

_ Bon, à une vingtaine d'étages près, je n'étais pas loin du compte... même si cela n'aidait pas ma peur du vide... La remerciant poliment, je me dirige vers les ascenseurs, appelle le bon, et monte dedans avec la peur au ventre. Lorsque les portes se ferment, je clos mes paupières, dans l'espoir de me calmer un peu. J'y étais... L'occasion de ma vie et de ma carrière... Une heure tout au plus, rien qu'une heure... Tout allait bien se passer..._

_ Même si l'ascension dura facilement une bonne minute, la vitesse de montée me donna légèrement mal au cœur. J'imaginais parfaitement dans quel état les salariés ressortaient du travail en fin de journée, à force de faire des allers-retours... Quoique, s'ils ressemblaient tous aux personnes de l'accueil, même le mal des ascenseurs ne dégraderait pas leur beauté, chanceux..._

_ Je fus rassurée lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent dans un ding, me laissant sortir à l'air libre. Liberté, liberté chérie ! Devant moi, le même type d'ambiance qu'à l'entrée, même si du verre et de l'acier s'y mélangaient parfaitement. Et tout ce blanc, de quoi en être dégoûtée à vie... Je m'approche lentement du bureau face à moi. Je remarque alors avec angoisse que mon futur interviewé semble avoir un goût prononcé pour les femmes aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux violets, à la différence près que celle-ci les a très long, avec une frange relevée. Je trouvais même cela un peu discriminatoire pour les autres physiques, tels que le mien : décidément, ce Gero m'interpellait de plus en plus..._

_ La jeune femme derrière raccrocha son téléphone, et plonge son beau regard dans le mien, tout sourire._

« Mademoiselle Navy, je suppose ? Bienvenue au sein de la Gero Enterprises, je me nomme Chiigo Mitoshi, secrétaire personnelle de Monsieur Cell Gero. Il sera à vous d'une minute à l'autre, pourquoi ne pas vous installer en attendant ? Un café, un thé, une boisson peut-être ? »

_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir devant l'étonnante convivialité de Chiigo. Bien différente de tous ces individus sérieux et froids que j'avais croisé en bas... Belle et gentille, la combinaison parfaite... expliquant le fait qu'elle soit la secrétaire personnelle du président... ?_

_ Je gesticule sur place, mal à l'aise par sa gentillesse, bégayant :_

« N-Non, m-merci, ç-ça ira... J... Je vais l'attendre s... sur un sofa...

- À votre guise, mais n'hésitez pas ! »

_ Me lançant un clin d'œil, elle reprit tranquillement son travail, me laissant encore plus embarrassée. Je n'avais tellement pas l'habitude de recevoir des gestes et paroles de douceur... non hypocrites, du moins. Il fallait à tout prix que je calme mes joues bouillantes avant de rencontrer le PDG, bon sang ! Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'imposante porte en chêne se trouvant au fond de la pièce, tandis que je m'asseye sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir blanc. C'était sûrement son bureau... Du calme, Ali, du calme..._

_ À peine cinq minutes après je me sois installée, celui-ci s'ouvrit... laissant apparaître un être qui me donna la chair de poule : un alien !? Assez petit, tout blanc avec seulement le crâne d'un violet brillant, revêtu d'un splendide costume de travail avec une cravate, dont dépassait à l'arrière une queue... Je crus défaillir à cette vision, n'ayant encore jamais vu de représentant extra-terrestre de ma vie. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'au Japon que l'on rencontrait toute sorte de créatures pour le moins surprenante (J'avais, par exemple, un homme loup en guise de voisin... Dément...)... Alors comme ça, Gero entretenait des relations avec des E.T. ?_

_ Celui-ci, repassant sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte, s'exclama :_

« Tu sais Cell, on devrait arrêter de se voir que pour le boulot. Il y a une vie après le travail, l'ami, pourquoi ne pas venir un jour dans ma station orbitale pour te détendre ? »

_ J'écarquille les yeux, le cœur battant. C'était encore mieux que mes livres de science-fiction, je commençais vraiment à voir les points positifs de cette rencontre ! Soupirant et haussant les épaules à la réponse que je n'entendis pas, l'alien s'approcha du bureau de Chiigo, secouant la tête._

« Ma pauvre Chiigo, je me demande comment vous faites pour ne pas perdre votre calme devant cette tête de mule...

- Question d'habitude, Monsieur Freezer, ricane-t-elle en guise de réponse avec lui. »

_ Freezer !? LE Freezer !? Le plus jeune fils des Cold, la plus puissante famille de la galaxie, ayant fait fortune en découvrant des ressources inexploitées sur diverses planètes !? Je rêêêêêêêve... Je baissais les yeux lorsqu'il passa à côté de moi pour prendre l'ascenseur, encore plus rouge qu'avant. Et j'allais suivre ce géant... ? Enfin, façon de parler..._

« Monsieur Gero est désormais disponible pour vous recevoir. Confirma Chiigo en souriant. Pas la peine de toquer, allez-y. »

_ Je la remercie d'un hochement de tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Le moment fatidique était arrivé... Je tente de calmer les battements de mon cœur, sans succès... Et pourvu que je ne transpire pas sous le coup du stress, ce serait le comble..._

_ Tremblant de part et d'autre, je me dirige vers l'entrée du bureau, tâchant de lever mon visage pour ne pas montrer mon angoisse. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée, puisque cela m'empêcha de constater que le tapis au sol était légèrement relevé, me faisant tomber à quatre pattes à l'entrée. Et merde, merde, MERDE, pourquoi moi !? Cela me serait arrivé au bureau, je serais partie en pleurs ! Mais quelle honte, j'ai l'air de quoi, moi !?_

_ Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de « gasper » (Ouais, expression bien à moi) lorsqu'une main pâle comme la Mort, aux longs doigts fins mais puissants, se dirige vers moi. Une voix grave se fait entendre, me provoquant des frissons incontrôlés :_

« Vous ne vous êtes pas blessée, j'espère... ? »

_ Le souffle court, je lève les yeux... et manque de défaillir... Depuis le début, ce lieu respirait la perfection même... Pas étonnant, vu l'homme se trouvant devant moi ! Des cheveux mi-longs ébouriffés noirs, avec quelques mèches vertes foncées une peau presque blanche une... peinture pourpre en-dessous de ses yeux... et quels yeux... D'un rose très troublant, mais si profond... Et je ne parle même pas de son corps extrêmement musclé, couvert d'un costume à la chemise blanche légèrement ouverte (Oh la vache...)..._

_ J'espère vraiment ne pas avoir la bouche bée devant cet Apollon. Mais bon Dieu, ce qu'il est... ce qu'il est... divin... Et ce sourire qu'il me lance, à la fois gentleman et amusé... Comment un être pareil avait-il pu échapper aussi longtemps aux paparazzis !? Incapable de lui répondre, j'accepte timidement sa main, me relevant. Je frissonne sans pouvoir me contrôler à son toucher... C'est... froid... mais tellement agréable... Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe-t-il autant... ? Est-ce sa beauté qui me perturbe à ce point... ? Non, Ali, tu dois agir en professionnelle, et ce n'est pas ton genre de craquer pour le physique ! N'empêche... difficile d'y échapper..._

_ J'avais beau savoir qu'il avait 25 ans, son assurance le rendait tellement plus mature... Le fait d'avoir hérité de l'entreprise de son père en était-il la cause ? Ce n'était pas déplaisant à voir, bien au contraire, les hommes matures étaient tellement plus intéressants... Non, NON, ressaisis-toi, Ali !_

_ Je ravale plus ou moins discrètement ma salive, détachant vite ma main de la sienne, disant d'une voix peu assurée :_

« Uhm... O... Oui, oui, uhm... Je... Je vais bien... Mmph... Pardonnez-moi... cette entrée en matière.

- Ne vous excusez pas, voyons, je suis rassuré que vous n'ayez rien. Répondit-il calmement, toujours souriant. Vous êtes donc la journaliste chargée de m'interviewer pour le compte de TokMagyo ?

- Oui, je m'appelle Alison Navy... Enfin... je ne suis pas vraiment journaliste... En fait... je suis secrétaire au sein du magazine, et puisqu'il n'y avait personne à qui confier cette responsabilité... ils ont fait appel à moi...

- Je vois... »

_ Mais quelle idiote, pourquoi je me mets à justifier et, pire encore, à balancer ma propre boîte !? Si Madame Kiesa le savait, elle aurait ma peau... Et vu l'air blasé qu'il affiche, c'était bien un détail à passer... Bravo Ali, tu gagnes vraiment des points..._

_ Sans rien rajouter de plus, il va tranquillement s'installer sur un fauteuil en forme de croissant de lune en cuir blanc, installé dans un coin du bureau, me faisant signe de le rejoindre. J'ai rapidement le temps d'observer le lieu; cela confirme mes craintes, il a un goût très prononcé pour l'immaculé. Quasiment aucune décoration, juste quelques meubles en verre, ce fauteuil avec une table basse, et son bureau en bois d'ébène. Mais un élément me trouble : au centre de la pièce, une petite table, avec dessus une maquette représentant une sorte de... ring aux cubes asymétriques, entouré de quatre colonnes arrondies aux pointes tournées vers le ciel... Curieuse, je m'en approche, sous l'oeil attentif de mon hôte silencieux. J'ignore pourquoi... mais je ressens comme de l'apaisement devant cet œuvre..._

« C'est un ring conçu pour le combat ?

- Tout à fait. Confirme Gero en souriant de nouveau. Un futur projet personnel. »

_ En voyant à quel point son corps semblait être musclé sous ses vêtements, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié qu'il aime les sports de combat... Ohla, je rougis encore, pas bon..._

« Cela exprime comme un sentiment d'harmonie... Tout est parfaitement assorti, tout se ressemble... Une paix rendue par le ring pour faire face à la brutalité et la force des combats s'y jouant... On dirait le principe du Yin et du Yang... »

_ Je cligne des yeux, le rouge prenant tout mon visage. Pourquoi je me mets à être philosophique, d'un coup !? Et pire, à dire mes pensées à voix haute !? Je me retourne brutalement vers lui, prête à m'excuser, mais suis étonnée de voir qu'il semble plus surpris qu'autre chose par ma phrase, me contemplant avec un sourcil haussé. Nos regards se croisent, faisant encore plus battre mon cœur. Comme si... nous nous étions compris... Allons bon, voilà que je pensais comme une petite midinette de roman à l'eau de rose..._

« Je suis ravi de voir que quelqu'un ait finalement compris le sens caché de ma future œuvre... Se contente-t-il juste de répliquer, sans me quitter des yeux. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

_ L'intonation de sa voix ne laisse aucun choix. Cela se voit de suite qu'il est fait pour diriger et commander. Pas réellement le genre d'attitude qui me plaisait. Il montrait bien qu'il était impossible de lui dire non. Pourtant, cette affirmation dans la voix, cette assurance, cette maturité... Même moi ne peux y échapper, à ma plus grande honte... Je me mords discrètement la lèvre inférieure, tandis que je me place face à lui, à l'autre bout du fauteuil._

_ Je le contemple la tête baissée, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler ma gêne. La manière dont il tapotait sa tempe de son doigt, son bras étendu au-dessus du sofa, ses jambes croisées... Perdait-il patience, ou était-il seulement détendu ? J'avais réellement l'impression d'avoir un miroir à deux reflets différents face à moi, il paraissait tellement... divers. Et cette pose, oh putain, si... sexy... Et c'est reparti..._

_ Calmant du mieux que je pouvais mes mains tremblantes, je sors mon dictaphone de mon sac, demandant timidement :_

« Cela vous dérange-t-il si l'interview est enregistrée ?

- Non. Répond-t-il sèchement. »

_ J'ai froid dans le dos devant sa réponse. Pourtant, son sourire en coin laisse plus à penser qu'il se moque de moi. Dans un sens, logique, il devait préférer cela à une interview holographique. Mais ma fierté en prend tout de même un léger coup, me faisant prendre une expression boudeuse._

« Un problème ? S'enquiert-il, sourcils froncés.

- Non. Je réplique, tout aussi froidement que lui. »

_ Je souris également à mon tour en le voyant cligner des yeux de surprise. Mais il ne réplique pas, à mon propre étonnement peut-être parce qu'il avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un ose lui tenir tête. Et il n'est pas le seul, c'est bien la première fois que j'ose ouvrir ma gueule pour me défendre... Ce rendez-vous me trouble de plus en plus, et je n'aime pas ça..._

_ Prenant une grande inspiration, j'enclenche ma machine d'enregistrement, et lis la première question :_

« À quoi pensez-vous devoir le succès de Gero Enterprises ? »

_ Pourvu que ma voix ne tremble pas trop... Je l'observe, intriguée par ses réactions. Il a l'air plutôt blasé par cette première interrogation s'attendait-il à quelque chose de plus intime ?_

« L'avenir appartient à la technologie, Mademoiselle Navy. Et mon père l'a tout de suite compris. Utiliser ses connaissances et ses capacités au service de la population, voilà quel était son objectif, et aujourd'hui le mien. Le monde a besoin de ce que Gero Enterprises peut lui procurer transporter sans problème sa maison dans une capsule pour ses vacances, permettre aux personnes âgées vivant seules d'avoir une compagnie même robotique, remplacer le poumon cancéreux d'un fumeur, etc... Dans tous les domaines, nos produits et services sont entrés dans les mœurs. »

_ Je hoche la tête, mais n'en pense pas moins. Je suis certaine que tous les lecteurs verront en lui comme un Messie. Moi, j'ai plutôt l'impression de voir un homme trop sûr de lui, se croyant inestimable et irremplaçable..._

« Et créer une entreprise est également une question d'individus. Continue-t-il en me fixant des yeux. J'ai le don de choisir les bons coéquipiers et salariés, ceux qui me donneront toujours satisfaction. Un seul maillon faible dans la chaîne, et l'ensemble s'écroule. Nous refusons cela dans Gero Enterprises, et n'optons que pour les projets avec un fort potentiel. Et les efforts fournis par ma bonne équipe sont largement récompensés, professionnellement, onéreusement et mentalement.

- Votre père n'a-t-il pas déjà fait la plus grosse part du travail pour en arriver à un tel résultat, selon vous ? »

_ Je me serais donnée une gifle si j'avais été seule. Cela ne faisait en aucun cas parti des questions du magazine ! Pourquoi sentais-je le besoin de lui ravaler son caquet et son arrogance !? Cependant, il ne montre qu'une surprise sincère, et ne semble pas offusqué._

« Effectivement, mon père a grandement changé la vie de chacun, je ne le dénigrerai jamais. Mais j'ai, à mon tour, révolutionné ses méthodes, lui-même l'admet. Le génie doit se transmettre dans les gènes, au sein de notre famille.

- Il doit tout de même y avoir un facteur chance...

- Je ne crois pas en la chance, Mademoiselle Navy, seulement aux faits.

- Cela s'appelle être dominant et assoiffé de pouvoir... J'ose affirmer, poings serrés. »

_ Croisant les doigts de ses mains et posant son menton dessus, il se penche légèrement vers moi, son regard me jaugeant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer, ayant l'impression que mon âme était transpercée par la sienne. Cela devait être horrible que de travailler sous ses ordres... J'en étais offusquée, mais je n'arrivais pas à contenir les battements de mon cœur, c'était insupportable !_

« J'aime que les choses soient bien faites. Alors oui, j'aime avoir le contrôle dans absolument tout. Susurre-t-il à moitié, gravement. »

_ Je me mords les lèvres en baissant le regard devant cette phrase, ayant une mauvaise impression. Un maniaque du contrôle... Être multi-milliardaire rendait-il forcément si hautain ? Je préférais encore de loin ma petite vie tranquille..._

_ Je continuais de lui poser quelques questions basiques sur son entreprise, évitant cette fois-ci de dire des commentaires personnelles. Il avait à peine changer de position, et continuait à m'analyser sans battre des paupières. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal, sentant ma respiration se faire plus difficilement. J'avais le sentiment d'être une souris prête à être dévorée par un chat... Un magnifique chat... Ohla, calmos Ali !_

« Quels sont vos centres d'intérêts ? Que faites-vous pour vous détendre ? »

_ Je frémis devant son sourire aux dents parfaitement blanches, et l'intensité de ses yeux roses brillants. Je réprime un profond gémissement, me trémoussant légèrement. Cela devrait être puni par la loi de déconcentrer une apprentie journaliste avec un tel visage..._

« Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, je ne pratique pas d'activités trop onéreuses. Ma véritable passion réside dans le sport, en particulier ceux de combat. J'ai beau être un grand chef d'entreprise, vous n'avez pas idée de ce dont je suis capable... »

_ J'ai l'impression de l'entendre ronronner à moitié, me faisant davantage rougir. Je n'en avais pas spécialement l'envie... même si je me doutais que cela n'était pas étranger à son incroyable musculature..._

« Est-ce donc par passion pour le sport que vous avez crée le tournoi de kung-fu le plus côté du moment, le Cell Game ?

- En effet. Approuve-t-il en ricanant. Et surtout pour découvrir les plus grands combattants que la Terre puisse proposer. Certains sont impressionnants, mais j'ai surtout hâte d'y découvrir enfin une perle rare, qui aura l'honneur de m'affronter. »

_ Quel égocentrisme... Il fallait vraiment que le monde tourne autour de lui, c'en était insupportable... Même si je me demandais à quel point il pouvait être fort sur un ring..._

_ Voulant vite changer de sujet, je pose la prochaine question :_

« Votre père est le concepteur officiel des Capsules. Pourquoi, dans ces cas-là, avoir légué les droits de conception à la famille Brief ? »

_ Tiens, pas bête comme question, je m'étais souvent demandé la même chose ! Il lève les yeux au ciel apparemment, cela l'ennuie, ou bien il l'avait trop souvent entendu._

« C'est une décision que j'ai prise à mon arrivée à la tête de l'entreprise. C'était une occasion de créer encore davantage de postes, alors je me suis tourné vers le Docteur Brief, co-concepteur des Capsules avec mon père, lui laissant la charge, avec sa nouvelle Capsule Corporation, d'améliorer encore davantage ces petits bijoux.

- Vous tenez réellement à avoir le maximum de personnes sous la main, apparemment pour leur bien-être... Vous considérez-vous comme un bon samaritain ? »

_ Je regrette immédiatement d'avoir formulé mes pensées à voix haute. Mais cette réflexion semble plus l'amuser que la question originelle._

« Je me vois davantage comme un chevalier noir, mais choisissez ce que vous préférez... »

_ Je sens mes oreilles chauffer un peu sous le coup de l'agacement... à moins que mes joues n'aient atteint leur température maximale. Sale maniaque, va... _

_ Je lis la prochaine question, et ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Je le regarde avec hésitation, me demandant si je devais vraiment la poser. Mais son hochement de tête approbateur me rassure quelque peu, m'arrachant un très léger sourire._

« Le Docteur Gero vous a crée de ses propres mains, puis élevé comme son propre fils. En quoi cela a-t-il influencé votre parcours ? »

_ J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter ma conscience et de sauter cette question, au vu de son expression... Il fronce les sourcils, et détourne les yeux. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir le cœur pincé cela ne devait pas être facile de ne pas avoir de réel parent... et d'être un robot..._

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Se contente-t-il de répondre, caressant sa lèvre supérieure, pensif. »

_ Je me ronge un ongle d'embarras, réellement gênée par l'effet que ma question a pu produire. Vite, améliore la situation Ali !_

« Mais les robots doivent également bénéficier de meilleures capacités cérébrales, non ? Je continue doucement, pensant retomber sur mes pattes.

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

_ Sans faire de mauvais jeux de mots, il avait vraiment les yeux revolver... J'écarquille les yeux devant son regard flamboyant, me demandant vraiment où j'avais pu dire une bêtise. Il se masse les yeux de dépit, soupirant très longuement._

« Ignorez-vous la différence entre robot et cyborg... ?

- Faut croire que oui... ? Je gémis avec un sourire gêné.

- Les robots sont uniquement constitués de métal et de câbles électriques, et rares sont les produits pouvant éprouver des sentiments. Commence-t-il d'expliquer, comme s'il s'adressait à une maternelle (Ça va, on est pas tous geek...). Les cyborgs comme mes frères, ma sœur et moi ressemblons trait pour trait à n'importe quel humain : nous vivons comme eux, ressentons... et pouvons nous reproduire. »

_Je manque de m'étouffer à la dernière partie. Il le faisait exprès pour me faire flancher, ou quoi !? Surtout avec son sourire de beau gosse satisfait... Je détournai les yeux, encore plus rouge. Qu'il était insupportable..._

« La seule différence est que notre organisme est purement synthétique, et que notre cerveau est remplacé par un noyau central. Finit-il en tapotant sa tempe de son index.

- Cela vous rend-il immortel ?

- Nous pouvons vivre très longtemps, et n'éprouvons ni la faim, ni la soif, ni le froid, ni la chaleur. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas sujets aux maladies.

- Rien ne peut donc vous... tuer... ? Je m'étonne.

- Encore faudrait-il y arriver... Il ricane, croisant les bras de fierté. »

_ Je ne rajoute rien, ne pouvant m'empêcher d'être pensive. Étrangement... je le plaignais... À mon sens, ce n'était pas une vie à avoir... Ne rien ressentir... ? Pas même les maux qui, finalement, nous rendaient humains... ? Mais qu'en étaient-ils des sentiments comme le plaisir de manger un mets délicieux, la chaleur d'un fou rire... et des choses encore plus profondes comme l'amour... ? Il me regarde à son tour profondément, se demandant pourquoi je le scrutais avec tristement. Si seulement il pouvait lire dans mon esprit... Mmm... Tout compte fait, mieux ne valait pas, vu l'amas de conneries que je sortais ! Ressaisis-toi, bon sang !_

_ Je secoue la tête, et pose de nouveau une question personnelle :_

« Vous parliez des membres de votre famille. N'avez-vous pas dû les sacrifier au profit de votre travail ?

- J'ai mon père, Rokugo, Nanago et Hachigo, cela me suffit amplement. Affirme-t-il calmement... en détournant bien mon interrogation, en fait. »

_ Je sursaute. Rokugo, Nanago et Hachigo ? Étaient-ce les noms de ses frères et sœur ? Mais... _

« … Mais ce sont les mots japonais pour 16, 17 et 18 ! Je m'offusque. Et si je ne me trompe pas, Cell veut dire « cellule » en anglais ? Le Docteur Gero ne voulait-il pas vous donner des noms plus humains ?

- Il l'aurait fait, si l'Organisme de la Robotique Mondiale n'avait pas jugé que nous n'étions pas assez... vivants pour le mériter. Ainsi, mon père n'a eu d'autres choix que de nous nommer ainsi. Mais je pense que notre meilleure vengeance face à eux est que ce sont des « machines » qui ont aujourd'hui changé le monde. »

_ Je hausse les épaules, montrant mon approbation. C'était tellement stupide. Après tout, à part son... « maquillage » … il paraissait tellement humain... Et je désirais tellement ressentir les battements de son cœur contre mon oreille pour en être certaine... Je me mords de nouveau les lèvres à cette pensée, me l'ôtant de suite de la tête._

« Et je vous suggère de ne pas trop entrer dans le domaine familial et privé, Mademoiselle Navy. Me menace-t-il à moitié.

- Entendu. J'approuve pour vite changer de sujet. Êtes-vous gay ? »

_ Nous manquons tous les deux de nous étouffer. Je regarde avec des yeux sortant de mes orbites cette dernière question : TokMagyo avait OSÉ poser un truc pareil !? Merde, j'aurais dû prendre le temps de les lire avant de venir, la honte ! Je maudissais intérieurement Madame Kiesa et la rubrique « Potins » du magazine, même si je savais pertinemment que ce ne serait pas ces dernières qui subiraient son courroux..._

« Non Alison. Je ne suis pas gay. »

_ Son regard est glacial, et sa voix tranchante. Je me raidis sur place, essayant par tous les moyens de disparaître dans le sofa. Et le fait qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom ne m'inspire absolument pas confiance, même si je ne peux m'empêcher d'en frémir encore..._

_ Ne parvenant pas à prononcer le moindre mot, je montre mes fiches en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson rouge, rouge pivoine. De quoi j'avais l'air, sérieux..._

« Je présume que ce n'est pas vous qui avez préparé ces... questions. Soupire-t-il. N'aviez-vous pas la moindre volonté pour venir ici ? »

_ Mes mains s'agrippent à ma jupe, tandis que baisse les yeux, tremblant légèrement. Lui aussi s'y mettait... À me rabaisser pour tout ce que je faisais... Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser couler des larmes, tandis que je répondais, ne me souciant plus d'être enregistrée :_

« Je ne suis pas journaliste de métier... Mais venir ici était pour moi l'occasion de faire mes preuves... De montrer que j'étais capable de bien plus que ce que l'on me donnait... Oui, je n'ai pas préparé ces questions, mais je ne peux vous laisser dire que je suis venue ici à reculons... »

_ Je replonge mes yeux dans les siens, montrant une détermination qui m'était bien étrangère. Il ne rétorque rien, caressant son menton en silence. Je me sens rougir encore plus. Impossible pour moi de détourner le regard, j'avais l'impression d'être prise dans un aimant... Et mes jambes étaient trop molles pour m'enfuir, même si cela paraissait être l'idée la plus stupide à laquelle je puisse penser..._

« Cela explique bien des choses... Même si, pour une première interview, vous vous en sortez mieux que certaines de vos aînées... »

_ J'écarquille les yeux, le cœur explosant dans ma poitrine. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un me complimentait... sincèrement... Je l'aurais de suite vu s'il se moquait de moi, alors que là... Embarrassée, je mets une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille, me mordant la lèvre inférieure._

_ Avant que je ne puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, quelqu'un toque à la porte du bureau. Chiigo rentre alors, regardant sérieusement mon interlocuteur._

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Monsieur Gero, mais votre prochain rendez-vous commence dans 5 minutes.

- Nous n'avons pas fini, Chiigo. La coupe-t-il en la contemplant du coin de l'oeil. Annulez-le. »

_ Elle comme moi le regardons avec des yeux incrédules. Il changeait du tout au tout son emploi du temps... pour moi... ? Non non, Ali, ne te fais pas d'illusions, il te prend sûrement en pitié ! Mes palpitations continuent d'augmenter, tandis que je trifouille mes doigts d'anxiété._

_ Au vu du regard qu'il lui lance, Chiigo approuve doucement de la tête, avant de quitter silencieusement le bureau, fermant la porte. Se tournant de nouveau vers moi, il se lève... et vient s'installer à côté de moi !? Mes joues manquent d'atteindre 1000 degrés, tandis que j'essaye de m'éloigner légèrement de lui, embarrassée par cette proximité. Je manque de tomber, mes fesses étant à moitié dans le vide. Pourquoi cette soudaine approche... ? Ô cœur, calme tes palpitations..._

« Si nous parlions désormais de vous ? Propose-t-il gravement, sans me quitter des yeux. »

_ Je sursaute, ne m'attendant pas à cela. Se mettait-il à être... curieux pour moi... ?! Mais pourquoi, qu'avais-je dit ou fait pour ainsi égayer son intérêt !? Je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler, essayant de ralentir ma respiration._

« Erm... V... Vous savez, il... il n'y a pas grand chose à dire... Je bégaye de honte, trifouillant mes papiers.

- J'en doute. Me coupe-t-il sèchement. Vous n'avez pas l'accent d'ici, je me trompe ?

- Non, en effet, je suis d'origine française. Je confirme, toujours sans oser le regarder.

- Une expatriée à la recherche d'un emploi, je présume ? J'ai appris à quel point la France se trouve dans une situation catastrophique et, hélas, Gero Enterprises n'a pu encore s'y installer et y créer de l'emploi.

- Oh, je doute que cela soit suffisant, sans vouloir vous offenser... Je ricane tristement, doutant que mon pays puisse un jour s'en sortir complètement.

- Mmm... Et vous insinuez ne pas vous sentir à l'aise au sein de TokMagyo ? Vous savez, nous proposons d'excellents stages, menant très souvent à des CDI. »

_Cette fois-ci, je le contemple en clignant des yeux. Je rêvais, ou il était en train de me proposer un emploi ?! J'étais si partagée entre la méfiance vis à vis de ce type... et la gêne d'être l'intérêt d'un chef d'entreprise aussi charismatique..._

_ Ne me souciant plus d'être enregistrée, je me mords la lèvre inférieure, répondant timidement :_

« C... C'est gentil, mais... je doute avoir ma place au sein de votre entreprise...

- Pourquoi pensez-vous cela ? S'étonne-t-il, sincèrement surpris.

- … C'est évident... Regardez-moi... »

_ Il n'était entouré que par des personnes compétentes aux CV démesurés, n'ayant plus besoin de démontrer leurs capacités, intelligentes, certainement riches... et, surtout, aux physiques aussi parfaits que lui... Au sein de ce groupe immense, je ferais tâche, je serais la risée de toutes et tous... _

_ Mais ce qu'il me répondit suffit à me faire défaillir..._

« Je vous regarde... »

_ Son regard était encore plus profond qu'à l'origine, semblant transpercer mon âme... et mon cœur de toute part... J'en avais le souffle coupé... Je plongeais mes yeux dans le sien, ne désirant plus qu'une chose : m'y noyer... Pourquoi me faisait-il un tel effet... ? Ce n'était pas que son physique, c'était bien plus que cela... Mais... cela en était presque insoutenable... Comme si j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était qu'un piège... Un piège où ma conscience désirait s'y jeter à corps perdu, aussi rebelle qu'elle était..._

_ Ce fut un puissant coup de tonnerre qui nous extirpa de notre contemplation mutuelle. Détestant au plus haut point les orages, je pousse un cri, et regarde par la fenêtre le ciel avec des yeux terrorisés. Pendant notre interview, un orage avait très vite remplacé le ciel bleu, sans que je m'en rende compte. Merde, j'allais arriver chez moi trempée !_

« Êtes-vous venue ici à pied ? S'enquiert-il avec une once d'inquiétude non dissimulée.

- Une partie à pied, une partie en Subway. Je réponds en grimaçant. Ça promet d'être une partie de plaisir...

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, j'appelle mon chauffeur pour qu'il vous reconduise chez vous. Grogne-t-il en sortant un téléphone portable d'une poche intérieure. »

_ Je sursaute une nouvelle fois, explosant comme un volcan. Il était prêt à faire cela !? C'était trop, je ne méritais pas un tel dérangement ! Je me jette à moitié sur lui pour l'arrêter au moment où il compose un numéro._

« N-Ne vous donnez pas cette peine ! J-Je peux me débrouiller seule, j-je vous remercie ! »

_ Je rougis encore plus en voyant que, sans le vouloir, ma main s'est posée sur la sienne, provoquant de nouveau cet étrange courant électrique au creux de ma poitrine. Le souffle court, je m'écarte, le scrutant avec des yeux brillants, le suppliant silencieusement. Il reste stoïque pendant quelques instants, avant de pousser un profond soupir._

« Laissez-moi au moins vous raccompagner... »

_ Qui ça, moi... ? J'étais complètement perdue, pourquoi se donner autant de mal pour une fille comme moi, alors qu'il n'avait daigné faire aucun effort pour un ho... un alien richissime comme Freezer... ? Me mordant la lèvre inférieure, je ne peux que hocher d'approbation la tête, avant de me lever, prendre mes affaires et de me diriger vers la sortie, lui sur mes talons. Je sentais parfaitement son regard posé sur ma nuque, provoquant des frémissements étranges... mais bien agréables..._

_ Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je le coupe et, comme une « parfaite » japonaise, m'incline respectueusement, disant :_

« Merci d'avoir accordé cette interview, Monsieur Gero. »

_ En espérant que cela conviendrait à Madame Kiesa, malgré tous les couac... Il ne fait que ricaner à mon remerciement, affichant son sourire de beau gosse. Pitié, arrêtez cela, c'est trop..._

_ Dès lors que nous quittons le bureau, je vois à quel point Chiigo semble aussi surprise que moi en voyant que son patron m'accompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur. C'était aussi rare que cela... ? Je garde mon regard fixé sur le sol, trop honteuse._

« N'étiez-vous vêtue que de cette tenue en arrivant ? »

_ Je gaspe devant cette question, manquant de défaillir en voyant à quel point il semblait réellement soucieux de mon bien-être. Je me regarde, comprenant qu'il sous-entendait que je risquais d'avoir froid dehors, habillée uniquement d'une veste et d'une jupe. Fronçant les sourcils, il se tourne vers sa secrétaire._

« J'aurais besoin de l'un de vos manteaux, Chiigo. »

_ J'ai cru que son cœur allait sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme. Quoi !? Il ordonnait même à l'une de ses salariées de me donner un vêtement !? C'était beaucoup trop, je n'en pouvais plus de cette générosité qui m'étais complètement inconnue... Il fallait à tout prix que je sorte... Que je m'éloigne de lui..._

_ Ne rétorquant rien, Chiigo alla chercher un long manteau de pluie violet, doté d'une capuche et paraissant bien chaud. Le pire est qu'il semblait être de marque... _

« N-Non, j-je ne peux accepter, j-je vous en prie, g-gardez-le... Je bégaye, les larmes me montant aux yeux. »

_ Il ne se soucie pas de mes paroles, prenant le manteau des mains de son assistante sans un remerciement, avant de venir se poser derrière moi. Mon cœur se serre davantage en comprenant qu'il veut m'aider à le mettre; me mordant les lèvres, je le laisse faire... et me retiens fortement de pousser un petit gémissement en sentant ses mains frôler mes épaules. C'était une sensation exquise... J'en perdais la tête... De l'air, il me fallait de l'air..._

_ Une fois qu'il eut fini, il appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, puis s'appuie contre le mur en me regardant attentivement. Je n'ose en faire de même, ayant presque mal au cœur à force qu'il éclate dans ma poitrine._

« Promettez-moi d'être prudente... »

_ Cessez... Cessez de vous en faire pour moi... Je n'en ai pas l'habitude... Et encore moins de la part d'un être comme vous... J'approuve timidement, toujours silencieuse, et me rue à moitié dans la cabine lorsque les portes s'ouvrent. Il se place en face de moi, toujours aussi sérieux, et susurre une dernière fois :_

« Alison...

- Cell... »

_ Je bénis Kami lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur nous séparent définitivement. Pourquoi venais-je de l'appeler par son prénom... ? Pourquoi avais-je le sentiment de ne plus rien contrôler en moi... ? Je m'écroule contre le mur de la cabine, et sens de lourdes larmes couler le long de mes joues bouillantes. Je laissais échapper tout mon stress... _

_ Jamais je n'avais ressenti pareille chose face à quelqu'un... Son charisme n'avait cessé de me faire vibrer, et continuait encore... Pourquoi... ? Parce qu'il avait montré des signes de gentillesse à mon égard, chose à laquelle je n'étais pas habituée... ? J'essayais de me convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait là que de la pitié, mais mon cœur refusait de l'entendre, croyant à autre chose..._

_ Arrivant très vite à destination, j'essuie rapidement mes larmes et cache mon visage rouge dans ma capuche, avant de traverser à vive allure le grand hall d'entrée, poussant un soupir de soulagement en sentant l'air frais provoqué par la pluie me transpercer le visage. Liberté chérie... Loin de cet homme si mystérieux..._

_ Je lève la tête vers le haut du gratte-ciel, essayant de l'imaginer observant Tokyo de sa fenêtre. Je me masse les yeux, tremblant de part et d'autre. J'étais bouleversée... Pas uniquement à cause de cette interview... mais surtout par le fait que je n'allais plus jamais le revoir... Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas plus mal... ? Au vu de ce que je venais de vivre, il faudrait que je fasse tout pour l'oublier... Revenir à ma vie si routinière, pleine de déception et de tristesse..._

_ Je ferme les yeux, et gémis tristement en revoyant dans ma tête ses si beaux yeux roses... Je me masse les bras, soupirant, avant d'entamer mon chemin retour. Je finirai par l'oublier, ce n'était qu'une question de jour... Je ne pouvais pas... succomber ainsi... Surtout d'un être aussi inaccessible..._


End file.
